


The Dobhar-chú

by CosmicCthulhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Hermione Granger, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: Becoming an otter animagus brought unexpected consequences for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	The Dobhar-chú

**Author's Note:**

> I think we need more celtic faeries in this fandom :)
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Hermione was ecstatic when she finally felt her body contort, shrink and change to accommodate her new form. Her brown eyes shone in pride when McGonagall praised her for successfully becoming an Animagus, and she couldn’t help herself but chirp cheerfully when, as her professor provided her a mirror, she saw the form of a cute plump otter reflecting back at her.

“Congratulations, Miss Granger,” the older witch said with a smile. “I knew you would be able to do it! I’m very proud of you.”

And she revelled on the trust her tutor had given her. It certainly hadn’t been easy to live with the bitter mandrake leaves stuck in her mouth for a month, nor was it pleasant to drench herself in the middle of a thunderous storm for the sake of furthering her knowledge about the wizarding world. Now, if only she could just master her changing forms easily at will ‘and preferably with all her clothes on’ Hermione thought, as she changed back into her human form, wrapping herself in a blanket McGonagall offered her.

“It’s difficult at the beginning,” the professor said, almost as if reading her mind. “To change into your animal form and out at will. Same for clothing and accessories. It needs much more concentration to do so, but you’ll soon get used to it.”

“Thank you, Professor,” the younger witch smiled, and couldn't help herself but hug the older one in a tight embrace. “For everything, really. Without you I wouldn't be able to do it.”

“I’ll gladly help my successor, you know?” McGonagall quipped, with a soft laugh and a sincere smile. “Now hurry back to your dorm room! You’re busy enough as is, and I’m sure you’ll need to rest after such an eventful month.”

\-----

After climbing the stairs and whispering the password to the painting that allowed access to the Heads’ private quarters and common room, Hermione stumbled upon Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, still awake and writing down a long essay. She stopped to look at the boy (or man, now, considering they were both adults) that sat with tense shoulders and furrowed brow.

“Going by the way you’re smiling right now,” The wizard said, after looking up. “I’m assuming that it worked, then?”

“You're looking at an animagus right now!” Hermione said, with a chuckle, and the Head Boy congratulated her. “Thank you for helping me with the Head duties, Malfoy, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, sporting his usual smirk. “So, which animal can you turn into? A blobfish?”

She laughed and smacked his arm lightly. “That’s a secret! Half of the fun of being an animagus is the sneaking around I can do now!” 

“As if you weren’t a surreptitious menace before,” He snickered, and the girl laughed alongside him.

Hermione never suspected she would be civil with Malfoy, let alone friends.

Months after the war had ended, Hogwarts started to heal and rebuild itself, quickly recovering enough of its capacity to return the regular classes and concede the 7th year students a chance to go back and complete their education if they so desired, in an impromptu ‘8th year’ as the HeadMistress McGonagall had called.

For Hermione, the decision of returning to Hogwarts was instinctive. She knew that her desire to learn was far stronger than whatever career the Ministry of Magic could offer her. It didn’t take long for the muggleborn to realize that she wished to follow McGonagall ’s footsteps, to become the next Transfiguration professor and perhaps one day the future HeadMistress of Hogwarts as well. When Hermione had told of her decision to her best friends, Harry and Ron had joked about it _' we'd be concerned if you chose anything else_ ' they said, moments before they departed back into the Ministry, to carry on their Auror training.

Draco Malfoy, however, had gone back to the wizarding school on probation. A condition the Wizegamont had stipulated to make sure the young Malfoy heir would behave and possibly redeem himself, so that he could be safely reintroduced into society. He just had to complete his final Hogwarts year exhibiting good behaviour, and pay some fines for the reparations efforts. 

_‘He was just a child!_ ’ Minerva told the Head Girl one day, when she demanded to know why Malfoy was given the title of Head Boy. ‘ _You were all children thrown in a gruesome war. Everyone did something they regret. Everyone deserves a second chance, miss Granger_ ’.

Malfoy, at the start of the term, mostly kept it to himself and rarely went out of his way to disturb or even talk to anyone, unless strictly necessary.

Most of the 8th year students harbored some resentment for the pureblood, and avoided him at all costs ( _as he avoided the others at all costs as well_ ), and the younger years were terrified of him and his reputation as a Death Eater and the mark that still marred his pale arm.

At first, the Gryffindor wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of working so closely to the Slytherin, but after a heartfelt apology, and a desire to no longer worry about holding grudges, Hermione quickly accepted that the wizard wasn’t such a bad company after all. Weeks later, after all disagreements and bad blood had been settled, both students found that they had more in common than what they initially thought.

\-----

During the slow weekend morning, Hermione excitedly descended to the Great Hall, to eat breakfast and quickly run into the direction of the Great Lake. Making sure she was alone, the witch concentrated and shifted her body into her animal form, so that she could explore the waters more closely.

For the first hour, the small otter was fascinated with the new environment. She swam through rock formations and algae, performing twirls and tricks, as she chased and played with fishes and prawns. She was also absorbed by the sights of different creatures that lived in the dark waters. Hermione watched with great interest how the merfolk interacted with grindylows and how the Giant Squid lazily dived and drifted into the depths of the lake.

She descended more into the waters, coming across a wide glass pane, quickly realizing that she was looking into Slytherin's common room. 

Enchanted by the rich greens and ostentatious furniture, she chirped in devious delight when she realized she could technically spy on Malfoy’s friends and peers. ‘ _Harry would have been ecstatic a few years back_ ’ she thought, with a pang of nostalgia.

She was so enthralled watching the green clad students, that the otter barely realized the water that surrounded her had changed its flow with the abrupt movement of a creature circling her. She turned around, expecting to see some disgruntled and perhaps protective merfolk, unhappy with her spying, but instead, she saw... nothing. 

The brunette waited for a minute, and the water moved again, this time, she could see something approach her, at an incredible speed. 

It was a strange creature, concealed by the murky water of the lake, but visibly much bigger than the animagus. Its silhouette was also much different from the other creatures than Hermione had gotten used to in the earlier hour of exploration. 

Its bright yellow eyes unnerved the witch, and she flinched in fear when she heard it ‘speak’. The creature emitted sounds that were barks, screechs and whistles, but somehow, Hermione could understand the meaning behind those snarls, and she could piece together the basic message .

“I am the King of all Lakes,” the creature chirped. And the transformed witch shuddered, watching the way the creature’s silhouette easily loomed over her. “And I want you to be my wife. My queen.”

Widening her eyes in fear, the animagus tried to call for the attention of the Slytherins students, but none seemed too concerned with an odd otter swimming around the Lake. The creature insisted that Hermione was to be his bride, and she’d rule the lakes of Great Britain alongside him.

“I’m sorry your majesty,” Hermione screeched back, in a desperate attempt to quell the proposal of a strange animal. “But I’m really not an ideal candidate for the monarchy, least of all an otter queen!”

“Nonsense,” The King of all Lakes barked back, swimming closer, just as Hermione tried to swim away. “You’re beautiful and you’re healthy. Your bright fur and stout frame are enough evidence to show me you’re everything I desire in a spouse!”

“Okay, now that was just rude.”

Hermione decided to not linger any longer in the depths of the murky water, deciding that she was far too vulnerable for her tastes.

She certainly wasn’t going to accept a hasty proposal of a nondescript water monster. The witch glided through the waters, kicking her legs and swaying her tail, making zigzags and crossing stones, sunken branches and algae to confuse and obstruct her resolute pursuer.

However, the monster was relentless, and he managed to stay on her heels at all times, finding no trouble in keeping up with her. 

With a relieved sigh, the animagus could see the end of the Black Lake approaching. The promise of the safe shore at the horizon invigorated the tired otter, making her pick up her pace, and with a quick movement, she swam up, and jumped out of the water, running towards the only wizard that she could see, sitting alone at the edge of the lake. 

Her desperate chirps and cries must have alerted him, for he lifted his grey eyes from the book he was reading, and quickly adjusted to the distressed otter jumping right into his arms. 

Malfoy grabbed the animal, surprised, confused and somehow, worried for the creature’s well-being, trying to identify if the otter had any injuries that could explain its pained cries. But then, his questions were soon answered by another creature coming out of the murky water.

A much bigger one, in fact, and much more menacing-looking as well. 

It looked like a hybrid of a dog, a fish and an otter, with the size of a crocodile and bright, sickly yellow eyes and very sharp white teeth. And it was running towards him at full speed, supposedly to attack the tiny otter he was now cradling in his arms.

_‘Oh Merlin,_ ’ he gulped, widening his eyes and adjusting his hold of the otter.

Malfoy promptly pulled out his wand, and with a well aimed stinging hex right into the creature’s muzzle, he successfully chased the threatening beast away, back into the depths of the Great Lake. The shivering otter in his arms seemed to let out a relieving breath, and relaxed, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck. 

Bothered by the sensation of wet fur dampening his clothes and neck, the blond wizard held the animal farther away from his body, trying to decide what to do with the animal. 

“I can’t just chuck you back into the waters, can I?” He asked, looking at the small creature. “That monster is still swimming around, probably interested in gobbling you up.” 

He laughed, when he sensed the animal in his arm wiggling its head in apprehension, clearly irked by the idea of being devoured by a Lake-dwelling gigantic beast. Then something caught his attention: the otter’s eyes were intelligent. Brown eyes with golden specks that could only belong to the Head Girl herself. He stopped laughing, and inhaled a sharp breath.

“Oh Granger, what have you gotten yourself into?”

\-----

Malfoy marched into the HeadMistress’ office, with a damp otter in his arms. Some of the lingering students watched with strange amusement the surly man strutting into the halls of the school with an adorable animal nestling into his blundled robes. 

When he finally reached the Stairwell Gargoyle, Malfoy groaned in irritation when he saw one of the prefects, Neville, coming out of the room. The Gryffindor smiled when the animal purred and wiggled in the Slytherin’s arms, almost as if it was teasing the blonde wizard.

“New pet, Malfoy?” Neville said with a sincere smile.

“Don’t say a word, Longbottom.”

“It’s just nice to see that you have a heart after all. Hermione will be overjoyed when she sees this cute familiar.”

“You have no idea,” Malfoy grumbled under his breath.

Finally, Neville decided to mind his own business, and left Malfoy alone, who promptly whispered the password and jumped inside McGonagall’s office.

The older witch looked up, startled. “Is something wrong, Mr Malfoy?” She asked, before looking down into his arms and noticed the otter, and instantly recognized her pupil. “Oh, my!”

“Something happened,” Malfoy started with a wary look. “And Granger can’t turn back into her human form. I think she was spooked up and now can’t concentrate enough to reverse the spell.”

The HeadMistress pursed her lips and motioned for the student to settle the otter on the floor. With a light flick of her wrist, the animal contorted and grew back into a young, naked, woman. Startled, Malfoy quickly draped his damp robes onto Hermione’s shoulders, she shivered lightly in the cold air, as McGonagall cast a Scourgify and a warming charm at the brunette. 

“Thanks for saving me back there, Malfoy,” The muggleborn murmured softly.

“What happened?” The older witch asked, with a furrowed brow.

“There’s a creature in the Lake,” Hermione started, and rolled her eyes when she heard Malfoy mutter something like ‘ _well, there’s several creatures, actually_ ’. She straightened up to properly talk to her professor. 

“A beast I’ve never seen before! I think it was some sort of otter, because he was strangely fascinated with me. He told me he was the King of Lakes and asked for my hand in marriage!”

Both Malfoy’s and McGonagall’s eyes widened when he heard her statement. “Oh dear!” the older witch muttered, and the wizard only snickered in amusement.

“I didn’t even know it was possible to talk to animals as an Animagus!” Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring at the sniggering Head Boy.

“Not always,” Minerva said, shuffling some documents at her desk. “But it’s not unusual for mystical beings to be able to communicate with an animagus. If anything, it seems like your suitor was a powerful fae.”

“Professor!” Hermione cried, ignoring the mirth on the HeadMistress’ eyes. “Can you not address a monstrous animal as ‘my suitor’?”

McGonagall laughed openly along Malfoy. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. In fact, I also had a similar experience back in my first year as an Animagus!”

Both students perked up when they heard the professor’s confession, and she smiled fondly at the memories of her younger years. The blonde and the brunette settled into their chairs, silently begging to hear more of the story.

“I remember so vividly!” She mused with a smile. “I was still a student back then! I used to sneak out to Hogsmeade during the night transformed as a cat, just to enjoy the quiet streets and pretty sights!”

Hermione couldn’t stop herself from gaping at the thought that such a dutiful professor used to break the rules in her time as a student. 

“One of those nights,” the HeadMistress continued, oblivious to the bewilderment of her students. “I was met with a strange sight: a parade of several cats, following a very large black cat with a white spot on his chest! I remember the black cat approaching and announcing to me. _‘Old Tim is dead! I am now the King of Cats’._ I was confused, but stayed silent, looking at all the cats around me. ‘ _Every King needs a Queen, my dear. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'_ ”

Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, feeling more comfortable now that she knew her mentor had also experienced something similar. “And what did you do?”

“Ran back to Hogwarts as fast as I could!” The HeadMistress laughed. “And for an entire week, several cats visited me during the day and night to deliver me gifts, by the orders of the King of Cats. After the 9th day of receiving dead birds, rotting leaves and occasional mice, I had enough and went into the library to see if I could find anything about this situation.”

Draco chuckled lightly, as he watched Granger’s eyes brighten at the mention of the library. Certainly the bushy haired witch was already planning which books she was going to research. “Anyway.” McGonagall continued. “I found out about a powerful fae by the name of Cat Sidhe. I remember I sought out Dumbledore for advice and he found the situation to be very amusing”

“And how did you get rid of the Cat Sidhe?” Malfoy asked, uncomfortable when the HeadMistress mentioned the now dead HeadMaster. “I don’t suppose you married him after all.”

“Oh it was fairly simple, I returned to Hogsmead during the Samhain night as a human and offered the Cat Sidhe cream and milk. After that, I explained to him that, although it would be an honor, I couldn’t be his wife. And just like that, he left me alone.”

“I see!” Hermione said, with determination on her eyes. "Thank you for the advice, professor!"

“Just remember to treat the fae with respect,” Minerva warned the Head Girl. “They can be devious if crossed.”

\-----

Malfoy and Granger spent their afternoon studying books about celtic myths at the library. The witch had asked why the wizard had basically wasted his Saturday afternoon with her, but he merely shrugged and muttered something about ‘ _having nothing else better to do_ ’. 

After the third book describing with horrid detail the nuances of Kelpies’ mating cycles ( _with very intricate and uncomfortable pictures_ ) Draco closed the books with a resounding thud, and sighed in defeat. “Maybe your groom is a one of a kind dog-otter beast?”

“Oh shush,” Hermione admonished, still analysing the texts before her. She grabbed another book closer to her and flipped the pages quickly. Malfoy took this opportunity to behold with hidden admiration the Head Girl before him. 

Granger had grown up well. She was no longer the buck-toothed, bushy-haired child she once was during her first Hogwarts years, nor was she the frail, battered girl she had been during the war. She was much more beautiful now. Her features had matured over the summer, and her curves had filled out more, now that she no longer starved herself in the harsh wilderness. 

She was still incredibly smart, though, as she always had been. And she was clearly very powerful. ‘ _If only I were as confident as this otter-beast, to ask her for a date._ ’ Malfoy thought bitterly. ‘ _Oh, who am I kidding? I don’t deserve her anyway._ ’

“I found it!” The witch exclaimed with a wide smile, and Malfoy couldn’t help but chuckle at the excitement of his colleague. 

“Here, Malfoy,” she continued, as she shoved a large open tome into his hands.

The pages showed a drawing of a creature similar to what Draco had hexed earlier that day: an otter/dog/fish hybrid. The text by the side of the image said that the creature’s name was Dobhar-chú. An aggressive Irish fairy that would hunt typically in pairs. It also described the larger specimens as the “King of all Lakes, and Father of all the Otters.”

“I guess we found your betrothed,” Malfoy mused, and Hermione lightly smacked his arm. “An Irish beast. He must have swam quite a distance to get here.”

“Weirder things have happened.”

“I suppose.” Malfoy said, returning the book into her hands. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Now I’ll take some sweets from the kitchens as an offering to the Dobhar-chú and explain to him that I’m…” She flushed in embarrassment. “Well, not going to be his wife, I guess.”

“Aw, the poor lad. Let him down softly, will you?”

“You’re impossible!” She grumbled and crossed her arms, but was unable to fight a smile creeping on her face.

“I’m a delight!” Malfoy said with a smirk, as he helped Granger gather her materials. “Now come on, your suitor will not be happy to be left waiting and I don’t want to wake up to the smell of fish and lake water permeating the Head dorms if he chooses to give you courting gifts.”

“Wait, you’re coming with me?”

“Absolutely! Watching you friendzone an otter monster is a memory I’m going to cherish forever!”

Hermione snorted in annoyance. “I am not going to friendzone an otter! I’m just going to refuse his marriage proposal!”.

“My point still stands!” He laughed audibly, as he followed her into the kitchens.

\-----

They returned to the Lake, each with a basket of sweets on their hands. Both students watched with a hint of apprehension as the calm waters shifted and moved, allowing the Dobhar-chú emerge from the murky surface with a growl and cry. The King of Lakes perked up when he saw his bride waiting for him at the edge of the Lake.

“Oh God,” She murmured quietly, when the large and terrifying beast shuffled out of the water with a happy chirper. 

“Remember to treat him with respect,” Malfoy warned, but in a soft tone. “They were said to be aggressive faeries.”

“You’re one to talk!” Hermione hissed back, but quieted down when the beast lifted his head in a curious glare.

The Dobhar-chú approached the girl, and lazily rolled around, purring at her feet. “Hum…” She started., looking at the blond wizard for encouragement.

“Your Majesty,” she said, with a more confident tone, settling the basket of desserts in front of the beast.. “We bring you offerings to appease you. I’m afraid I must reject your offer, however. I can’t be your queen.”

The beast let out a pained gasp, and Granger furrowed her brow in pity. “I’m sorry, my King! But I am a human, not an otter, we would never work out!”

The King of Lakes let out more pained whines and flopped into the ground in a dramatic fashion. Malfoy couldn’t help himself when he let out a soft snicker, having to bite his own lip to stop himself from openly laughing. Hermione noticed, however, and subtly kicked his shin.

“I’m sure there are plenty of beautiful otters out there!” She continued on, trying to soften the cries of the fae. “They’ll be honored to be your consort!”

Draco was failing at his battle of keeping himself quiet. A louder laugh bubbled out of his throat that he tried to muffle with his hand.

“Malfoy, this isn’t funny!” The brunette hissed, as she tried to soothe the crying Dobhar-chú with kind more words. She promised the beast that he was, indeed, very handsome and very desirable, it’s just that he wasn’t her type.

“This is hilarious, actually!” Malfoy quipped.

The monster snarled in irritation, when he realized that Hermione wouldn’t have him. The threatening growls called for the attention of both students, who promptly drew their hands, wary of the beast. Malfoy positioned himself in front of the petite witch, blocking the vision of the Dobhar-chú.

“Look, mate,” he started, with the stern tone of his voice he often used when he was scolding an unruly student. “The lady already said she’s not interested. I don’t know how you faeries deal with rejection, but humans usually accept and move on, alright?”

With a disgruntled huff, the giant otter glared into the silvery eyes of the taller man. He moved his gaze on to the drawn wand, remembering the unpleasant sensation of the hex he had received earlier. The King of all Lakes barked in anger, but turned around all the same, diving back into the Great Lake. and disappearing into the quiet waters, carrying with him the offered sweets.

“I guess that worked, then,” Hermione sighed. Gently placing her hand into Draco’s shoulder, letting him know he could relax as well. “And I guess I won’t be swimming in the lake for a while.”

Draco allowed himself a smile, as he accompanied the witch back into their shared dormitories.

“You totally friendzoned him, by the way.”

“Malfoy!”

\-----

“Hey, Malfoy!” Neville’s voice echoed in the Great Hall. “Where’s your pet otter?”

“Oh!” Malfoy smirked, looking at the Head Girl that blushed lightly, remembering as she had been held by the wizard a couple of days earlier. “I released her back into the wild! So that she could return to her mate!”

The pureblood laughed at the indignant huff the muggleborn let out.


End file.
